icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2005–06 Philadelphia Flyers season
The 2005–06 Philadelphia Flyers season was the Flyers' 39th season in the National Hockey League (NHL). The Flyers were one of the more active teams once the NHL Lockout came to an end. Replacing the high-profile names of Tony Amonte, John LeClair and Jeremy Roenick were superstar Peter Forsberg, along with defensemen Derian Hatcher and Mike Rathje, as well as several players from the Calder Cup-winning Phantoms. When all was said and done, the team had experienced a turnover of nearly two-thirds of the roster. The Flyers began the season with lofty expectations. Despite being hampered by injuries prior to and during 2005–06, the Flyers lived up to those expectations in the first half of the season, reaching the top of the league standings in January while simultaneously holding a ten-point lead in the Atlantic Division. The Deuces Wild line of Forsberg, Gagne and Mike Knuble recorded 75, 79 and 65 points respectively, while Gagne scored a career high 47 goals. However, the injuries began to accumulate and take their toll. Keith Primeau suffered a concussion on October 23 in Montreal and missed the rest of the season and the playoffs. In late January, Hatcher was named interim team captain for the duration of Primeau's absence. All told, the Flyers were third in the NHL with 388 man-games lost to injury, tops amongst playoff teams.TSN.ca, Why is no one talking about the Flyers? The second half of the regular season was defined by a record hovering around .500, sending the Flyers on a steady slide in the standings. The Flyers fell short of an Atlantic Division title finishing second by tie-breaker to New Jersey and drawing the 5th seed and a first round match-up with the Buffalo Sabres. The injury-riddled Flyers lost the series in six games. Regular season Season standings Game log |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |} Playoffs Game log |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Flyers. Stats reflect time with the Flyers only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/Shootout Losses; GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; Sv% = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Awards and records Awards Transactions The Flyers were involved in the following transactions before/during the 2005–06 season. Trades Other transactions Draft picks Philadelphia's picks at the 2005 NHL Entry Draft in Ottawa, Ontario.hockeydb.com, 2005 NHL Entry Draft Farm teams The Flyers were affiliated with the Philadelphia Phantoms of the AHL and the Trenton Titans of the ECHL.FlyersHistory.net, Non-AHL AffiliatesFlyersHistory.net, AHL Season Overview: 2005–06 See also *2005–06 NHL season References *'General:' 2005–06 Flyers season on FlyersHistory.net *'Regular season game log:' Philadelphia Flyers regular season game log on FlyersHistory.net *'Playoffs game log:' Philadelphia Flyers playoffs game log on FlyersHistory.net Category:2005 in hockey Category:2006 in hockey 2005